Three Times Troy Had a Nightmare, and One Time He Didn't
by HippieDippyGirl
Summary: Title speaks for itself. Trobed ROMANCE. Don't like, don't read.


Three Times Troy Had a Nightmare, and One Time He Didn't

**1. Mice**

It's after Troy knocks over the mouse cage and he can't fall asleep because he keeps remembering how Fievel ran up his leg. He's lying in his bed and eventually drifts off. Suddenly he's back at the school but he's in the lab and all the mice are out of their cages and they're all scampering towards him. He yells for Abed to come help him but no one ever does.

He wakes up, sweaty and shaking. Troy blinks rapidly, trying to clear the dream from his mind. He looks at his bedside table to check the time but instead sees his phone. In a rash move, Troy is pressing Abed's speed dial and waiting for him to pick up. He almost loses hope of the other man answering but then a click is heard.

"Hello?" Abed's voice is as monotone as always but there's a hint of tiredness in it.

"Oh, hey, man." Troy's voice cracks and he grimaces to himself.

"Troy? What's up? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just…wanted to say hi. So, um, hi."

"It's three in the morning. What's the real reason you called? Is something wrong?" Troy can almost hear his friend cocking his head over the phone.

"Nah, that's it. See you later." He hangs up before Abed can respond. After putting his phone down, he lays back down and falls asleep, thankfully without any more bad dreams.

On the Greendale campus, Abed Nadir sits in his empty dorm staring at his phone. He knows that Troy was lying.

**2. Pierce**

After Troy finally gets down to bed the night of the whole space simulator disaster, he falls asleep immediately. He's asleep for a while before the memories flood his mind in the form of nightmares. He feels the cold hands around his neck, he sees the simulator exploding and his mind likes to imagine what would have happened if Abed or himself had been on during it. He eventually wakes up to see himself in his empty room and lets out a sigh of relief.

**3. Zombies**

Yeah, the drinks had been roofied, but that didn't matter to Troy's imagination. As soon as he fell asleep after that party, he kept seeing images of the zombies and when Abed was grabbed. He woke up in a complete panic and didn't dare to fall back asleep.

Abed was in his bunk, lying with his eyes wide open, and thinking about what may have happened if Troy had been grabbed instead of himself. He didn't really feel the need to find out.

**1. Scary Movies**

Abed and Troy were both in the blanket fort after having their scary movie night. Troy had never enjoyed scary movies, but he was glad to watch if Abed wanted to. So, he did. He hid his eyes at all the gory parts but he still got the idea.

Abed was asleep next to him, or so Troy thought. He opted to close his eyes and just try to sleep, but every time he did, the scary images of the movies just flashed in his mind. Instead, he just decided to stay awake. That worked out fine for about ten minutes. Until Troy's imagination got the best of him. He kept hearing and seeing things. After freaking out silently for a bit, he started hyperventilating. Troy really didn't like horror.

The hyperventilating stirred Abed from his light sleep and his eyes flashed open.

"Troy?" He whispered. In response, he saw the aforementioned man jump.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry. Why are you still awake?"

"Why do you think, man? Those movies scared the crap out of me!"

"Why did you watch them?" Abed cocked his head with a questioning look in his eye.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm not going to sleep for the next week and a half!"

"What will help you sleep?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, I do! I saw it in an episode of Inspector Spacetime, so it works. Come here." Abed curved his body a bit and opened his arms.

"If you think it will work…" Troy was skeptic but wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

"Of course it will. Come on."

Troy scooted over and leaned into Abed's grasp. The thin, yet strong arms wrapped around him and he suddenly felt relaxed for the first time that night. The lanky boy smiled as he fell back asleep. Troy, however, felt peaceful and cherished the moment for a bit, until his eyes became droopy and he began to sleep.

He did not have any bad dreams that night.


End file.
